Full Metal Panic!
by L'Nyx
Summary: Una mañana cualquiera, un día normal, un misterio por resolver. Despues de un vergonzoso despertar, Chidori y Sousuke buscan la causa a esa noche que no pueden recordar, y como fué que terminaron durmiendo en la misma habitación. Kaname/Sousuke


**FULL METAL PANIC!**

**Por: L'Nyx**

_**Full Metal Panic!**_ No me pertenece, la historia original y personajes son propiedad de la mente creativa de Shoji Gatou (sensei!!!). Esta historia es hecha sin fines de lucro, solo con el plan de satisfacer mi mente inquieta y darles un poco de entretenimiento. ¡A leer!

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: **

**BEAUTIFUL MORNING WITH YOU…**

Esa sensación envolvía su rostro, cálido, pesado, como la brisa de un día de verano. El silbar del aire, aunque tenue se volvía cada vez más molesto. Giró su cabeza a la dirección contraria. Sintió como su cuerpo despertaba de un profundo y largo estado de letargo. Intento acomodarse un poco pero algo rodeaba su cintura con fuerza, aquello lejos de molestarla la tranquilizó y se quedó ahí, intentando conciliar de nuevo el sueño. Un sonido a lo lejos la distrajo, y la sensación de vacío comenzaba a desvanecerse. Esa melodía… tenía que detenerla, su cabeza estaba por explotar. Su seño se frunció en protesta. Los rayos de sol comenzaban a traspasar los párpados de la joven peliazul. Intentó incorporarse pero algo se lo impedía, encontrándose boca abajo y con una visión casi nula de su alrededor, aquel peso sobre su costado derecho la detenía. Poniendo toda su fuerza para movilizar su brazo comenzó a buscar por el borde del colchón al objeto causal de su molestia. Dentro del bolsillo de una prenda tomó el celular negro, y llevándose su mano libre hacia su frente, maldijo entre dientes el haber olvidado cerrar las cortinas de su habitación.

-Diga…- se sorprendió al no reconocer su propia voz, tan grave… tan apagada, aclaró su garganta.

-Eh… ¿Uruz 7?- el tono confundido de un hombre se dejo escuchar por el auricular.

-No…- contestó la chica adormilada –Un momento…- hizo de nueva cuenta un esfuerzo por moverse, y colocarse boca arriba. Notando entonces el medio abrazo del cual le había sido difícil escapar. Con los ojos entre abiertos y aun confundida, estira su brazo a su costado, chocando con algo cálido y suave. Lo recorrió con la punta de sus dedos, tratando de identificarlo. Un grave gruñido provino de su lado, como en respuesta a la molestia física que tuvo su tacto. –Sousuke… es para ti-

Otro gruñido, fue su respuesta.

-¡Sousuke!- dio un codazo al brazo del joven a su lado. El chico respondió casi automáticamente tomando el teléfono de inmediato.

-Uruz 7, reportándose- fue su respuesta automática. Se incorporó un poco, quedando aun boca abajo, sintiendo a su cuerpo adormilado moverse tan torpemente, aquello le pareció demasiado extraño, como si su cuerpo se revelara por primera vez contra él. No le molestó, al sentir esa calidad inexplicable en su pecho, ese tacto suave le hizo olvidar la incomodidad. La luz que se colaba por la ventana molestaba de sobremanera sus ojos.

-Eh… Sargento Sagara, aquí el Comandante Mardukas. Requerimos se reporte de inmediato a TDD-1 para la asignación de su próxima misión-

-Entendido, señor-

-Contacte con Uruz 2 y Uruz 6. Repórtense de inmediato, y traiga a la señorita Kaname con usted-

-Entendido- Fue en ese momento cuando su vista se percato de que aquellas paredes no le resultaban familiares, mucho menos la iluminación. Conocía ese lugar, sin embargo, una cosa era segura. No estaba en su habitación. No estaba en su apartamento. Su cabeza giro lenta y dolorosamente, bajando su mirada hasta lo que se encontraba bajo su cuerpo, sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Su cara pareció desencajada. Pánico.

-Chi… d.. Chi… do…. Ri?- murmuro. Tratando de convencerse de que aquella silueta no pertenecía a la de su protegida. La chica peliazul yacía acostada en la cama, bajo su pecho desnudo con su brazo derecho ocultando parte de su rostro, librándolo de la luz. La miró de nuevo… y no había duda, era ella…

– ¡Chidori!-gritó sin esperarlo, alejándose lo más posible de la chica, quedando al borde de la cama, aquello despertó compañera, la cual se incorporó rápidamente, quedando sentada a mitad de la cama. Confundida aún, mira a su acompañante, con su ya muy conocida mirada asesina. Maldijo por sus adentros el hecho de tener que ser despertada de esa manera por él, justo cuando su cabeza molestaba tanto al punto de estallar.

Sousuke permanecía congelado en su posición, con el celular aun cerca de su oído, su boca abierta y aquella expresión de terror en sus ojos abiertos como platos. Fue entonces que Chidori lo analizó y observo la poca "ropa" que su compañero llevaba encima. Sólo su ropa interior. Las expresiones en su rostro sobrepasaron las del chico, cuando ella se vio así misma en el espejo frente a su cama, arrodillada a la mitad del colchón, con la sabana cubriendo la mitad de su cuerpo, y en la parte superior solo su sostén le daba un toque de dignidad a su ya muy indigna y vergonzosa apariencia.

-¡¿Qué rayos?... ¡SOUSUKE, ESTUPIDO PERVERTIDO!- Instintivamente agarro una de las almohadas y la estrello en el rostro de su compañero, sacándolo de esta manera del transe en el que hacía ya varios segundos había entrado. -¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- se cubrió la parte superior de su cuerpo con el resto de las sabanas, envolviéndose, cual mariposa en capullo.

-No, Chidori… déjame expli…- una segunda almohada sale disparada y termina estampada en su cara. Su teléfono celular cayó al piso al igual que él.

-Explicar, ¿qué?, ¿la manera en la que te las arreglaste para desnudarme y meterte conmigo en la cama? ¡¡Maldito pervertido!!-sus ojos se incendiaron de furia, y el joven sargento se estremeció, aquello no traería nada bueno.

-Pero, Chidori, ignoro…-

-¡AHORRATE LAS PALABRAS!.. Considérese hombre muerto, soldado-

"_Posibilidades de tregua diplomáticas: Ninguna"_ dijo para sí mismo. Trago fuerte.

Sanosuke Sagara tuvo una premonición de su tragedia, su muerte y su entierro en menos de 1 segundo. Él puede ser uno de los mejores hombres bajo el mando de Mithril y más de alguno de sus compañeros más experimentados temerían enfrentarse en un duelo contra él, que a su corta edad era uno de los hombres más peligrosos. Sin embargo, todo aquel que pensará que en el mundo no había nada que hiciera temer Sagara, nunca conoció el efecto que Chidori ejercía sobre él. Sousuke retrocedió unos pasos, alejándose de la chica frente a él. Tenía miedo, y no se molestaba en ocultarlo.

***

En algún lugar del pacifico occidental. El Tuatha De Danaan se dirigía en posición para su próxima misión. En el cuarto de controles, un grupo de operadores se miraban sin comprender del todo lo ocurrido. El comandante Mardukas se acomodo nerviosamente su gorra y se aclaró la garganta, esperando que el sonido sacara del estado de shock a la Capitana Testarossa, quien parecía que comenzaría a llorar en cualquier momento.

La llamada al Sargento Sagara no había sido cortada en ningún momento, y aun dentro del cuarto de controles, los gritos de una desquiciada Kaname y las súplicas de un muy desafortunado Sousuke estaban siendo escuchadas.

_ ¡NO, CHIDORI!... espera… ¡detente por favor!...¡CHIDORI! al menos podría ponerte algo de… ropa encima. Y luego…._

_ ¡NO MIRES AHÍ!...¡ERES UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO SAGARA SOUSUKE!..._

Fin de la transmisión. Teletha Testarossa había terminado con esa tortura mental.

* * *

N/A: Bueno, este fanfic es el resultado de una noche aburrida de desvelo, la idea surgió de la nada y me fue imposible no escribirla.

El título del capítulo es un tanto sarcástico. Y es el título de una canción de mi banda favorita, The Pillows. No tiene nada que ver con el capitulo, solo, es falta de inspiración.

Espero continuar pronto con el siguiente capítulo. Quejas o sugerencias son bienvenidas. Gracias!!


End file.
